England/Canada
England/Canada is an uncommon pairing involving the characters England and Canada. It is usually called UKCan (from the U'nited '''K'ingdom and 'Can'ada), though '''Maple Tea and AngloCan are commonly used. Colonial Times At one point, England decided to take Canada to meet his brother, America. When England called him out, America was surprised that they had the same face. When Canada greeted him (calling himself the British Province of Canada), America turned and told England he was hungry, both of them ignoring Canada completely. Modern Times During a G8 meeting, England stopped Japan from allowing the meeting to start, saying that he felt something was off. He does a quick head count, only to find there's only 7 of the 8 members, with no one knowing who the last member is. Suddenly, Canada flings the door open, giving excuses for being late and apologizing. England, however, doesn't recognize him, and mumbles something about waiting for him while Canada thanks him. Afterward, England approaches Canada, thinking he's America, to talk about the next meeting. Only when Canada calls England using '-san' is when England figures out something's wrong. France then comes to Canada's aid and explains to England who he's talking to. Immediately, they get into a fight and ignore Canada. As Canada musters up his courage to tell them off, he ends up saying "I guess you're right~", thinking that really, there's no argument he can make. At another G8 meeting, England holds the meeting up yet again, saying he wants to do a head count to avoid what happened the last time. He first calls out for Canada, with "him" replying that he's present. When everyone is accounted for, America makes fun of England for worrying, "Canada" agreeing with him, saying, "He's right, Jerk England". England immediately figures out that "Canada" is actually Sealand, and proceeds to lecture him (while Sealand whines about the hair he got Sweden to make him was destroyed). While Japan wonders where Canada really is, Russia watches happily, not realizing he was sitting on Canada to whole time. Fan Speculations The origin of the pairing is unknown, but fans agree that it started when England gained custody of Canada from France. As in some fanfictions, it usually begins with England ignoring Canada or state the fact that England can't see Canada since that literally Canada is transparent at times, and in the end that Canada shows his feelings towards the older one. Some fans believe that during America's Revolution England began to cling to Canada or that because Canada decided not to join with America he had feelings for England. Canada is very loyal to England in real life: aiding him during the War of 1812, The Great War, WW1 and WW2, as well as his form of government, and is also part of the British Commonwealth, along with Australia and New Zealand. Moments Published Manga *'Fly, Canada-san, Fly!' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 2) Webcomic: Extra Stories *'Fly, Canada-san, Fly!' Category:Pairings Category:Pairings Dealing with Canada Category:Pairings Dealing with England Category:Homosexual Pairings